Territories
The territories are the places that The Werewolves, MilkClan, and CookieClan live in. CookieClan's Territory CookieClan Lives on a cookie shaped island in the middle of the Milklantic Ocean. They have to avoid the beaches in case the milk waves gets on them and makes them dissolve. Flora and Fauna The Trees and Bushes and things on the island are normal, but since there is no water, all of them have milk roots. The animals include Cookirds, werewolves and stuff like that. Cookirds Cookirds are like birds, but have almost cookie-like feathers. They are a main source of food for CookieBeasts, but unfortunately only live in the deepest parts of the forest, where Werewolves will sometimes lurk, as they eat the Cookirds too. Plant Food Sources Many strange plants cover the grounds and skies of CookieClan Island.These include several useful remedies for being dissolved by MilkSerpents, for example the most common is the ground root of the Cookiearda Tree. IN Cookie Code, Cookiearda means Healing Tree. These do not taste good, but the Cookirtu does. It is the 2nd main source of CookieClan meals. Geography The geography on the island is flat, but has some small hills and outcroppings by the beach. There are also the Werewolf caves scattered around the island in random places, but they usually live in the sides of the hills or underground, and sometimes at night they hide in the darkest places in the forest. Weather It is almost always clear, but sometimes it will rain milk. During these times many CookieBeasts will die, but most of them will have gotten to cover after seeing the dark milk clouds. Also in the winter time there will be frozen milk near the small hills. This does not always hurt the CookieBeasts, as the cold helps them live longer, but too much exposure to melted Milkflakes could potentially hurt them. MilkClan's Territory In the Milklantic Ocean, the MilkSerpents live, but to find food they often venture into the rivers of the Island to snatch CookieBeasts for a meal. Flora and Fauna They live in the MilkOcean, which has many strange inhabitants the MilkSerpents eat. There is the Milokpie, a rare type of fish that can serve up to 50 MilkSerpents at a time! There are also a couple kinds of plants MilkSerpents feed upon. Geography There are many rocks and 'mountains' underwater where the more water-acquainted Werewolves spend a few of their days hunting for MilkSerpents. Weather Same weather as on the island, but the winds are much stronger. 'Milk' Made Structures The MilkTemple is where the deities of MilkClan are worshiped. They do not worship WrapperClan as the CookieClanians do, but instead CartonClan is their version. CartonClan members can visit the members of WrapperClan, but rarely do so. There is also a temple for Milk, the first leader of MilkClan. Milkoral, which is basically coral but it gives off light and warmth, and since we all know warm milk helps you sleep, they construct bedrooms and houses out of it. The houses are generally kind of small with a hole in the front for MilkSerpents to get in an out. Warrior/Hunter Homes Warriors and hunters are highly respected for their great skill in killing and bagging CookieBeasts then bringing them back for everyone to share, so they have fairly large houses. They are like large pyramids of Milkoral with several vast rooms. Family Homes Homes with families with more than 1 droplet are similar to warrior houses- very large and cozy. These, however, are shaped like a dome. Category:MilkClan Category:CookieClan